Teen Titans Go: Bigger, Longer
Information *Genre: animation, musical, satirical comedy *Rating: R (frequent profanity, severe crude humor, graphic violence, sexual activity) Plot Superheroes coexist with humans, but are looked down upon and considered inferior. A villain named Slade is killing superheroes, and nobody knows that. Amethyst of Gemworld opens the film by skipping around Jumpcity while waking up Batgirl, Supergirl and then the Teen Titans, who are excited to go see a new movie together ("Mountain Town"). The Titans are pissed when they found out the film is rated R by the MPAA, so they pay a homeless man to accompany them. The Titans learn obscene words and gestures from the film ("Uncle Fucka"), which makes Robin want to start making his own movie. That night, the Titans behave obscenely, such as Beast Boy wanting to "suck Raven's dick", almost killing Batgirl by making her sniff up glitter, and Robin literally having sexual intercourse with Starfire. When Cyborg gets a phone call from Warner Brothers, Robin answers it. The phone callers tell Robin "at the crack of dawn, wake up all superheroes". Robin screams on a megaphone for the other superheroes to come to the Titan Tower at once (parodying an anime movie). Nobody wants Robin to have his own movie because he's just a wingman, and wingmans are always the underdog. Pissed, Robin decides to go his own way, but the other four Titans refuse to leave him alone ("Upbeat"). This gives Robin faith, and so he goes to Warner Brothers, where he meets the apparent 'director' (Idina Menzel). The next day, Raven is caught reading a Marvel comic, and so she is executed. Raven attempts to go to the afterlife, but she is thrown into Hell, where she meets Slade (she mistakes him for Darth Vader). Slade tells Raven how he's tired of being the villain all the time, trying to trick her ("I Swear It, I Can Change"). Meanwhile, Director tells Robin that he must do the movie alone 'because this is a Robin movie' leaving the remaining three Titans devastated. During his promotion, a little girl does a drawing of all five Titans, which makes Robin burst into tears, knowing he must go up against Director. Raven escapes Hell and reunites with the other three Titans, but is terrified that Robin is gone. Using the Teamwork Power they learned as preschoolers, they team up as the FBI, or the 'F'ucking 'B'ig 'I'diots ("What Would Brian Boitano Do?") When Robin and the other Titans reunite, Robin already realizes that the Director has been SLADE the entire time. (Slade also whispers to Robin that he is his father, parodying Empire Strikes Back) Slade's power over the movie industry grows powerful, making the Titans want to go on Broadway instead. However, they realize they are superheroes, not slackers, so they engage in a Braveheart-esque battle ("Go!"). At the end, Robin doesn't want the credits to end yet, and tells everyone that you don't need superpowers to be a superhero. You just need... faith. Everyone cherishes him as the top dog and it ends as Raven is granted a halo and wings ("Mountain Town"). In a mid-credits scene lasting for 15 seconds, the original Teen Titans make a comeback, with original Robin saying "We're back". This scene was added due to fan demand. Category:A to Z Category:Films